Percy Jackson and the Keepers of Peace
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Percy, betrayed by camp, and the gods is banished. Soon after he begins to have strange dreams involving a certain ex-lieutenant of Artemis. On the brink of death he is saved by a strange woman claiming to be the creator of the universe. Soon after he finds out he has been chosen to given the powers of a being greater than the primordial gods. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**A/n: HEY HEY everybody what's going on! This is Silverwolf323 coming at you with my first fanfiction for all you amazing readers. This will be a PercyxZoe pairing because it's awesome, so I hope you all enjoy the read. Constructive Criticism is welcomed and I thank you for all reviews so please, read, review, and enjoy. **

**~Silver**

In our world exists a secret organization called the K.P.O. also known as the Keepers of Peace Organization. The Keepers of this organization are devoted to protecting us from all of the great evils that threaten mankind and everything else on earth. But I am not talking about your average everyday human criminal or minor monster that the Greek gods and demigods fight. No I am speaking of the great evil monsters that only those associated with the Keepers know exists. The rest of the human race, demigods included, is ignorant and unknowing of these vicious magical beings that, without the Keepers, would destroy us all. Even if regular people did know about these monsters they would have no way of fighting them, only the Keepers and their teams who all have a variety of special magic powers and weapons can defeat these beasts.

There are a few different kinds of fighters in the K.P.O. You see most of the members do not actually have powers, just weapons with magical power made by the original thirteen Keeper lords and ladies long, long ago when the world was still relatively new. Not even the ancient gods know about many of the powerful beasts that could eradicate them, the creatures that keepers fight almost every day. To the most powerful keepers the "powerful" Typhon himself would seem like a mere fly. They are even more powerful than primordial gods themselves, only Chaos (the creator and the universe of the K.O.P.) can control the great Keeper lords and ladies. However there is one evil greater than even these destructive monsters. His name is Albern.

Albern is actually a renegade Keeper lord, the lord of evil. He was an evil and greedy man who lusted for power. So being the selfish Keeper he was he made a deal with the king of the evil beasts he was sworn to fight, betraying his fellow Keepers. He served as the apprentice of the monster king before eventually, when the monster king died, becoming the king of monsters himself. When his friends, the fellow lords and ladies of the K.P.O., discovered his betrayal they journeyed to his palace to try and reason with him. But they arrived only to be greeted by an army of horrible and grotesque monsters.

They fought bravely and eventually defeated the gargantuan army. However it was not without cost, three keepers died while fighting the army and while there friends recuperated from the fight that cost them so dearly Albern appeared. While they were weak and their backs were turned he killed them all using his infamous Keeper weapon, a sword called Demon Fang. But in their last moments alive they released their power to not only trap Albern in a magic prison but let their magic roam free so that one day a new generation of keepers would gain their powers and continue to fight the secret monsters that roam the planet. These new heroes are our only hope and among them is one hero in particular, the greatest hero to ever live, Perseus Jackson a Keeper.

**A/n:** **Well guys I hope you enjoyed the prologue sorry it was so short but it was just a prologue. My next chapters will be 1,000 at the **_**very least. **_** Please review and I shall be so grateful for it**. **Also, as I continue into this story Percy will eventually need a team so I want all of you lovely readers to come up with some OCs. Put suggestions in comments as follows:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent (any mythology)/ mortal/ nature spirit:**

**Powers/Talents/Abilities:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality Traits:**

**Small Backstory:**


	2. Broken Maimer and Broken Heart

**Hello everyone! This is Silverwolf323 once again with the official first chapter of Percy Jackson and the Keepers of Peace. First I would like to just give two special shout outs to ****perezmilena**** for being the first person to favorite my story****and another to **Ellie68 **being the first to comment on it (thank Zeus it was a positive review) so thanks to both of you (gives cookies to both) and everyone else please read and review, enjoy.**

**~Silver**

I leaped to the side as the electrified spear came hurtling at me dangerously close to my head. Dust and dirt flew up around me as I landed on the arena floor roughly, bruising my shoulder slightly. I hissed in pain and swiftly got up Riptide gripped tightly in my hand. I glared at my opponent with annoyance and she just smirked in return.

"Cut it a little close there don't you think Clarisse," I growled as we circled each other on the arena floor.

"Awww you 'gonna cry Prissy," she mocked making a fake crying gesture before tossing her stringy brown hair behind her and readying her spear.

I felt my annoyance rise before a plan formed in my head and a devious smirk erupted across my face. Her expression shifted into one of uneasiness when she saw my smirk for a moment as she shifted her spear and feet into a more defensive position before her trademark glare, a look I had become quite familiar with over the years of knowing her, took the place of the uneasiness. I gave her my best wolf glare that I had perfected at Camp Jupiter and to my pleasure she flinched, which gave me a perfect opening for an attack. I rushed her with the superior speed I had gained fighting titans, giants, and a primordial. I slashed with Riptide so fast she barely had time to block with Maimer. She was struggling under the power of my blow growling and muttering profanities at me the entire time while I just smirked at her.

I placed my other hand on Riptide's hilt, putting even more pressure on Maimer as the gentle breeze that blew into the arena attempted to cool down the heated battle.

"Just yield Clarisse," I commanded mockingly just to aggravate her (one of my favorite pastimes).

"Like hell Jackson, you're going down you punk," she yelled in rage.

"Why do you have to be so stub **-**_***crack***_" a loud shattering sound interrupted my sentence as Maimer snapped in half and a huge discharge of electricity threw us both into opposite sides of the arena. My ears were ringing like a bell and my chest hurt like a dozen centaurs had trampled over me. I looked over myself painfully as I tried to keep the giant cloud of dust out of my lungs.

I had a few black burn marks from the electricity on my pants and chest. My shirt had blown completely off and I groaned in pain as I sat up. "Jeez that hurt!" I groaned falling on my back in exhaustion. I was taken out of my stupor and my enjoyment of the summer breeze that carried the smell of the sea by a terrifying sound that instantly made me pale. It was a monstrous growling noise mixed with the sound of enraged heavy breathing. At first I thought my old ground beef smelling friend the Minotaur had come to take his revenge on me but then the final cloud of dust cleared revealing Clarisse, and frankly I would much rather prefer the Minotaur….. or Gaea… or any other of my enemies.

She was glowing in a blood red aura, something I had only seen once before in my years of fighting as a demigod, the blessing of Ares.

"H-hey Clarisse," I stuttered and paled at the daughter of Ares who was shaking in rage, her large meaty hand clenched tightly around a piece of her broken spear.

I slowly backed into the cold stone wall of the arena and edged cautiously towards the large doors that were blown open by the blast. She started to walk towards me dangerously silently with her head down which made me turn even paler than I already was.

"I'm just 'gonna leave now," I squeaked my sea green eyes wide with fear as everything seemed to go silent, even the singing of birds, and all the light in the arena seemed to disappear making it considerably darker.

"Jackson," she growled darkly at me sending a shiver up my spine and making me dash out of the arena as fast as my legs could carry me, "YOUR SO DEAD!" she screamed while the blood red aura got huge and shot out of the open roofed arena behind me while I began to laugh at her rage as I attempted to escape her rage.

There was only one place where I would be safe from Clarisse when she was this angry and that was water. I was fairly close to the lake and wasn't paying much attention to anyone surrounding me so I didn't notice the foot that shot out in front of me sending me falling on my face. I groaned as my burns scraped against the hard earth. I looked up to try and determine the owner of the offending foot only to see the smirking faces of a small group of random campers.

"What the heck was that for!?" I questioned them angrily and glared.

"What do you think Jackson," one of them told me with a cruel smirk on his face and hatred in his voice, "That's for being rude to Drake, and for just being the loser you are."

I sighed but knew it was not in my best interest to retaliate as I would have no support from almost any of the other campers. So I just clenched my fists and walked off trying my best to ignore their taunting jeers. I guess you're confused as to why the campers hated me and why no one would support me, the so called Hero of Olympus. Well if you want it simply, I was replaced. By a son of Ares of all people, his name was Drake and he was the biggest ass to walk the planet since his father. He had all the traits I hated most in a person, he was arrogant, rude, greedy, power hungry, and worst of all he saw all the girls at camp as his possessions or prizes to be won.

The worst part is that they all went with it along with all the other campers who followed him like sheep. He was the new hero who made almost all my friends turn against me and turned the rest of the camp on me too. The only friends that stayed by my side through all the abuse, whether it was physical or mental, were Annabeth, Clarisse (even if we did but heads often), her boyfriend Chris, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Piper, the rest of the roman camp, and Rachel. Even Chiron flocked to Drake because I was old news; Drake even influenced the gods, all of them hated me except Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hades, and Hephestus. I was made fun of and bullied all the time now the only reason I even stayed at camp was my girlfriend Annabeth. She, for lack of a better term, was my rock (**A/n: For some reason just imagining Percy saying this made fall over laughing)**.

She allowed me to endure the constant abuse, and I know how sappy this sounds, but our love was all I needed and was the only thing that kept me from the dark abyss of depression. I finally reached the gravel beach of the lake, one of the few places I still felt at peace. I crunched along the peaceful rocky beach and inhaled the soothing smells of camp. Like the jasmine scented incense from Rachel's cave and the sweet scent of strawberries in the summer sun. I was broken out of my daydream by the frantic yells of scared campers and the enraged screams of Clarisse that were getting closer by the minute. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I dived into the crystal clear water of the lake just as she arrived making her yell in frustration and demand for me to return and fight her like a man.

I laughed loudly and waved mockingly at her with a smirk as I stood on top of the water in the middle of the lake before I slowly sunk under the water and disappeared from her view. I sat at the bottom of the lake laughing so hard I clutched my stomach in pain and just couldn't stop laughing at her screaming figure as she destroyed the beach in her rage. I took my time as I walked across the sandy lake floor and took in the beautiful sites of the lake, the multicolored fish that seemed to glow as the sun bounced of their rainbow scales. The coolness of the water against my skin relaxed me and soothed my anger at the campers. I felt one-hundred percent and at peace here but I knew deep down that it was only a momentary pause on the chaos of my life. I continued my trek across the lake until I reached my favorite place in all of Camp Half-Blood, mine and Annabeth's secret underwater cave.

We use this cave for er.. fun, yeah that's the word. While the outside was hidden by a lake it was completely dry inside, or at least, it usually was. As I entered hoping for a little relaxation I saw Annabeth's discarded shoes leading near the entrance to the main cave where I had a couch and bed placed along with some food supplies for when I and Annabeth fall asleep here. "Hmm I guess Annabeth is here already, must have come through the top entrance," I thought as I took off my shoes as well. I was about to call out her name but was interrupted by someone else's voice, a male voice. Suspicious Percy was immediately alert and I silently uncapped Riptide. Then just as I was about to turn the corner of the rough stone wall I was hidden behind to confront what I thought was an intruder but stopped cold when I heard another voice, my wisegirl's voice.

"*_giggle*_ Oh Drake, you're so funny," her voice giggled flirtatiously.

"You know it babe," a cocky voice echoed around the cave, the voice of the person I despise most in the world.

There was a silence for a little while before I decided it was safe to peek around the corner and what I saw shattered my heard like it was made of glass and I died a little bit inside in that moment. The moment I saw the girl I loved and I thought loved me making out with the person I hate most on the floor of our special spot. The spot where I always felt safe, the spot where I was betrayed.

**A/n: Well guys there's chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it, read the next chapter to find out how Percy reacts and how his life will change. *laughs evilly* I hope you all loved that cliffhanger and remember to keep reviewing I love to hear what you all have to say! Oh! And I still need OC's for Percy's eventual team to please either PM me or put it in the comments. Thanks again for reading and byyyyeeee! **

**~Silver**

**OC Application-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent (any mythology)/ mortal/ nature spirit:**

**Powers/Talents/Abilities:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality Traits:**

**Small Backstory:**


	3. I Disappear

**A/n: What's up my readers how is everyone doing! This is Silverwolf323 coming at you again with another update on Percy Jackson and the Keepers of Peace. So a few orders of business before we get to the story, first up I want to tell everyone that I will be trying to update as much as possible because I will be going on a family trip on the 12****th**** and 13****th**** so I will not be updating on those days. Also I want to thank the readers who have sent me OC Applications but I still need more so keep them coming everyone! Also I have recently edited chapter on because I realized it sucked so please re read it, finally read, review, and enjoy. **

**~Silver**

_Previously on Percy Jackson and the Peace Keepers:  
__ There was a silence for a little while before I decided it was safe to peek around the corner and what I saw shattered my heard like it was made of glass and I died a little bit inside in that moment. The moment I saw the girl I loved and I thought loved me making out with the person I hate most on the floor of our special spot. The spot where I always felt safe, the spot where I was betrayed._

Everything became silent when I saw them kissing. I blocked out everything, everything but the pain I felt in my chest and the betrayal that rocked me to my core. I was feeling so much at once anger, rage, sadness, betrayal, but most of all I felt heartbroken. My chest felt there were white hot spikes being driven into my body as they continued in there make out session oblivious to all the pain I was feeling because of them. I took a frightened step back with wide broken eyes praying to get out of the cave as fast as I possibly could. But luck was not on my side as my sandaled foot hit a small pebble that was sent rocketing towards the wall with a loud clang when my foot hit it.

Both of their heads whipped around to face me simultaneously at the sharp bang of the pebble struck the solid wall. When they saw me Annabeth's gray eyes widened and she turned a shade of white so pale it made Hades look tan. Drake on the other hand raised a greasy eyebrow at me and smirked in cruel triumph.

"P-percy I thought you were training with Clarisse," Annabeth stuttered nervously at my shaking broken figure.

"It's alright Annie he was bound to find out eventually," Drake announced proudly as he stood from his place on the floor, "Well Jackson I suppose you should know that your precious _Wisegirl_ and I have been dating ever since I came to camp a few months ago," He told me smugly as hate came off him in waves. A choking noise arose from my throat involuntarily when he bragged this too me.

Much to my dissatisfaction my shaking seemed to become worse while I spoke, "You've been cheating on me for THAT LONG!" I ended up yelling not wanting to believe I was being betrayed all this time.

"Yes Percy, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I don't love you anymore," she sighed without the slightest hint of an apology which sent a streak of anger through me.

"Why Annabeth, I loved you," I whispered trying to contain the anger I was feeling at the both of them, "Hades, I went to TARTARUS for you!" I yelled allowing my rage to escape sending a large earthquake throughout the cave and all of Camp Half Blood."

"So, everyone knows that Drake could do everything you've done but even better," she glared at me before looking up and giving Drake a smile of adoration.

The second she finished talking I lost the final shred of control I had left and I screamed in fury when that bastard kissed her again. Instantly an earthquake worthy of my ex-father erupted across Long Island. The water reacted to my rage just as strongly as lake water began to flood the cave we were standing in and the sea became wild and unruly. When the two people who had hurt me the most saw the rush of water invade the cave and saw the sea green aura I was immersed in they ran to the above exit and managed to just barely scramble out of the cave before they were submerged. But I barely noticed their absence in my rage the only thing I could thing about was the betrayal of the one person I thought I could always trust, the only things I could feel were heartbreak, pain, and the strongest of all, anger.

I screamed to where the sky would be if I wasn't in a cave and cursed the campers and the gods, my real friends excluded of course. The earthquake that was still shaking the earth made several long spiraling cracks along the cave surface. Large pieces of the rough underwater stone began to fall as the cave began to collapse on it-self and flooded even more. There were large crashes all around me that I ignored in my anger. That is until a loud grating sound emanated above me snapped me out of my daze. A large piece of stone was falling towards me swiftly and a moment before it squashed me I used the water to propel me towards the exit to the cave just before it collapsed.

I stared at the destroyed cave forlornly as I trudged along the lake floor. Even if I was calmer looking on the outside my mind was still in turmoil and the lake and sea reacted to my inner thoughts of anger and sadness. As I looked up at the frantic campers and destroyed camp from my spot on the lake with no regret. "Without Annabeth there's no reason for me to stay here anymore," I thought while the depression continued to infect my thoughts. So I decided I would disappear. But first I had a certain god of the underworld to visit to make sure I would never be found by anyone again.

**A/n: Well there you go sorry it's a little shorter than the last chapter but I don't want to put too much in one chapter. So again thank you for reading, please review and give me more OC's for Percy's team**

**So Byyyyeeee!**

**~Silver **


End file.
